Father Jaune
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: You know, I though I saw everything this world have to offer since I came to Beacon. But it seem I'm very wrong about that. Now not only do I need to keep up with study's, but I also got to care for my friends as they turn into kids. Watch my adventure with them and see how it turn out. This is Jaune Arc and I became a father. (Fatherly!Jaune, Jaune x harem)
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I couldn't help myself with this one! It too perfect to not to use! I saw a drawing of Jaune with some of the RWBY cast as children and started listing to a random song on radio and this came up! So why not. Let begin!**

It was a normal day at Beacon. It seem like it was going to be a peaceful for everyone, but one.

Jaune Arc is about to go through the most strangest thing ever. Of all time.

Our story begain in a Dust class.

"Okay class. Today you all will be responsible to make Dust mix of your choosing with your team. So as long it safe, it a passing grade. Understood?" Said Professer Goodwhitch as she look at the class. She was filling in for the dust teacher as he was call in sick today.

"Yes madam!" The class chorus. Then they all got to work.

(With team RWBY)

"Okay team RWBY, let make a smoke dust for show!" Ruby said happily.

"It is the most safes after all." Blake agree.

"Then let get started!" Yang cheer.

"Just make sure you grab the right Dust. I don't want a bad grade because of your mix up!" Weiss said as she cross her arms. Which earn eyes rolls from her teammates.

(A few minutes later)

"Okay. We're almost done. Just need to add this last dust and we are done." Weiss said as she about to place the last dust into the beacor.

"Watch out!" A person suddenly cry out.

The team turn their head in time to see team JNPR , as well Velvet and Coco, trying to catch a green crystal dust.

Jaune trip as he try to catch the dust, which cause the others to trip over him and landed next to team RWBY. The green dust landed in the beacor. The group got up and watch in horrior as the beacor started to shake.

"What did you dunces do?!" Weiss ask in horror.

"We were making a medicine dust, but before we can finish it, Nora trip that hit plate it was on, causing it to fly over here." Ren example quickly.

"Coco and I were just deliver something to Professer Goodwhitch and saw the hold thing. We decide to help to to stop something bad from happing." Velvet said as she look around trying to think of a way to dispose of the dangerous dust.

"Oh Monty it about blow!" Ruby cry out in fear as she pick the dust up to throw it out side.

"Ruby no!" Yang cry out as the beacor explosive on her.

The room was cover in smoke, students rushing out in a panic. The Arc being tremble on as he was still on the floor. After Jaune manage to get out of the stamped, he rush over to the table his friends were at.

"Hello! Is anyone okay!?" Jaune call out as he try to search for anyone he knew in the smoke.

'Darn smoke." Jaune though angerly. When he didn't get a response, he wait in numb silent for the smoke to clear to check on his friends.

Once the smoke clear, his jaws drop at the sight before him.

All of his friends we're small! They turn into children!

They all look around, trying to figure out where they are at.

Their eyes stop on Jaune and said something that caught Jaune off guard.

"Daddy?" they ask as they stared at him.

He was about to denied that he wasn't there father til he look at there eyes. The eyes are fill with fear with no idea what going on and hoping the man in front of them is their guardian. So he sight as he realize what he had to do.

"Yes. I am your father." He said warmly. He then was tackle in a group huge while being call 'DADDY!' by the children.

'I'm going to need to speak to the head master.' Jaune though as he patted Weiss small head, much to her joy.

 **Short chapter I know. But this is just the started. So expect more chapter. Also, make suggestion on what you want Jaune and the kids to go through.**

 **Review and follow if you like the story. Thank you and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow**! **I honestly think this story would be popular! I mean it only be two days(in which I started this chapter) and it already have 709 views, 48 follows, 31 favs , 12 reviews and 1 communities! It also still going up! You guys most like this story. Thus, it fuel my will to make another chapter for you all.**

 **Also, I got a lot of surprise request for Cinder to be a mother figure. I was plaining to use Emerald or Neo, heck even Penny. but I may have to change that plain. Should I make Cinder a mother figure or one of the others girls? Also ideas for chapters people! I want fluffy ideas.**

 **Also Zwei is Jaune partner in this. Why? Cause he that awesome!**

 **Now get ready for Jaune and his children adventures!**

"So let me see if I got everything." Ozpin started quietly . Jaune was currently sitting in front of the headmaster as he rock a tiny Ruby in his arms with Blake napping in his hoodie. The rest of his 'children' were playing with Zwei (his new best friend) and staying out of trouble.

"Your team was trying to making medicine dust and Ms. Valkyrie trip that hit the ray said dust was on." Qzpin said with a straight face.

"Yep." Jaune reply.

"Which cause the dust to team RWBY desk, which by the way was on the opposite side of room and landed in team RWBY dust. While you and your team chase after it." Qzpin said as a small smile grew on his face.

"Yes." Jaune reply with a sheepish grin.

"Ms. Adel and her partner were delivering something to Professer Goodwhitch and happen to be caught in the mess." Qzpin said as his smile was growing even more.

"Uh huhh."Jaune confirmed.

" When the dust exploded turning all your friends into kids and the only reason you didn't turn into one is because you were stampede on by the rest of the students in the class." Qzpin was practically shaking at this point.

Jaune just nodes his head.

"And they think your their father." Qzpin finish as he try to hold his laughter in.

"That about sum it up yeah." Jaune said as he grimace at the headmaster reaction to his situation.

Qzpin couldn't stop himself from bursting into laughter. He found Jaune predicament quite amusing as he remember his friend James Ironwood went through a similarly problem. But unlike Jaune, James had to deal with some of the younger soldiers when he became a soldier.

'Oh to be young again.' Qzpin though fondly as he chuckle away, but was stop by Jaune _very_ dark glare. He look at Jaune arms and remeber that their children napping on him. He almost woke the children.

"My apologize. I was reminded of a similarly incendent with a friend." Qzpin said as he regain his compressor.

"Apology accepted. Just try to be more careful in the future okay. I don't want the two waking up crying in fright." Jaune said with a sigh.

"Of course. Now getting back to matter on hand, I believe you should inform the rest of Ms. Adel team when they get back. I'm sure they would want to know of their comrades 'sickness'." Qzpin said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Wait, where are they?" Jaune ask confuse.

"Fox and his partner are on a mission in a rune town not far from the team RWBY went to. They are there to find out if the White Fang is also hiding out there. They won't be back for a while." Qzpin example.

"Ahh man. I was hoping to have help raising them til we find a way to turn them back." Jaune whine quietly.

"Don't you worry Mr Arc. I will have an expert on dust come and see t the problem." Qzpin said as he assure the young Knight.

"Thank you headmaster. But what should I do about my studies and training as I try to care for them? I won't to be able care for them if school get in the way." Jaune ask.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you need too keep up with your studies and training while keeping an eye on them. I will make arrangement for them all to be in your class to further notice." Qzpin reply with an stern expression.

Jaune just nodded his head. He know he can't convince the headmaster to change his mind. So his only option is to follow along for now.

"You should head back to your dorm now. It getting late." Qzpin said as he look at the clock on his desk.

"Yeah, your right. Night headmaster. Thanks for the help." Jaune said as he got up from his seat. As Jaune was about to call the children, he stop and smirk as a thought came to his mind.

"Children, it time we go home. Come give grandpa a hug goodbye." Jaune said with a smirk as he saw Qzpin jaw drop.

Ozpin didn't have time to react as the children gave him a group hug.

"Bye grandpa!" They chorus cutely. Qzpin felt his heart melt at their smiles.

"Goodbye little ones. Don't give you father too much trouble now." Qzpin said warmly as they began to leave.

"We will grandpa!" Weiss said happily as she was holding Jaune free hand. Qzpin chuckle to himself as he watch his 'grandchildren' walk out of his office.

'Grandpa huh. It good a nice ring to it.' Qzpin though as he got back to the most hated battle to ever come into existence.

Paperwork.

(Two hours later)

As soon Jaune and his charges got back to the dorm room, he try to get them ready for bed. It wasn't easy as he had to fight Nora, Blake and Yang to take a bath, stop Ren from eating soap, making sure Coco didn't try to get into the closet for cloths, and finally reading Velvet, Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha a bedtime story.

After he made sure they were all asleep in the beds he push together, he and Zwei went to sleep in RWBY room for the night. Their were exhaust after all that work.

"Tomorrow will even be harder Zwei. Think we can handle it?" Jaune ask the dog as he laid on ones of the random beds.

"Bark!" Zwei answer as he curl up on Jaune side a he started to fall asleep.

"I take that as a yes." Jaune said as he fall too asleep as well.

 **So how was the chapter? I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Now if you read the tope author notes, then you know I want to hear yours ideas and who should I make a mother figure. So leave it in the review and thanks for reading.**

 **Til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm surprise on how many favor this story. So, for being awesome, I made this chapter. Also, I'm aware I misspell Ozpin. I use a Q not a !**

Jaune woke up to Zwei licking him awake.

"Ahh, down boy!" Jaune said as he try to pull the small dog away from him. He struggle and struggle, but soon gave up and waited for Zwei to finish.

As soon Zwei finish, Jaune glare at the dog, who left the room. He came back with a bag in his mouth.

"That was uncall for Zwei." Jaune mumble btterly. He did not like to be slubber in the morning.

Zwei only response was a head tilt.

"Don't play innocent!" Jaune said with a pout. Zwei gave Jaune a nuzzle.

"Awww. I can't stay mad at you. It forgiven." Jaune said as he petted the dog head. Zwei panted happily at Jaune. Zwei then gave Jaune the bag and went to the room across the hall.

'What could he brought to me?' Jaune wonder. He open the bag and saw to his surprise, his uniform.

'How did he get these? Better yet, how did he get into my room?!" Jaune though as he look around his room and realize something important.

" Wait a minute. This RWBY room! How did I get here?!" Jaune said as he look around in worry. He look at the bed he was in and pale. He saw white sheets, pillows, and snowflakes patters.

He was on his Snow Angel bed!

"I'm so dead!" Jaune said as he begin to panic. He was about to room to his room screaming, when memory's of yesterday came flooding back into his head like a train crashing into Vale main shopping distract.

'Oh yeah. I became a father yesterday and had a to give everyone a bath, which was hard, and me and Zwei came in here to sleep, since all the bed has been occupied, and I pick the first one I saw. That make sense. But why did Zwei wake me up.' Jaune though as he look at the clock and saw it was 6:35.

"I guess it to get ready and make breakfast." Jaune said as he saw he had plenty of time.

So he took a quick shower in RWBY restroom, which he hope they never found about, and put on his school uniform. He clean RWBY room before he left the room.

He walk into the hallway and hear noises in his dorm room. He rush to the door and open it to find Zwei and Blake playing wrestling, with everyone else cheering both side. Jaune shook his head amuse as Zwei manage to beat Blake and sat on her back with his usually happy face.

"Now Zwei, take it easy on them. They are as strong as you." Jaune said as he made his present know.

"Bark!" Zwei reply. But before he could answer Zwei bark, he talk hug by a some blares.

"Daddy!" Squeal Yang, Ruby, Nora and Velvet. The others crowded around Jaune sticking their arms out, indacting they want a hug. Jaune chuckle at their excitement in seeing him.

"Good morning little ones. Did you all slept well?" Jaune ask as he started giving them hugs.

"Yep." Yang said chirply as she climb atop his head.

"I'm glad to hear. Now let you guys ready for today. Because I need to go to class today." Jaune said as he smile to them.

"Awww." They all whine in unison.

"Now now, this won't be too bad. If your all good, I take you all shopping after class. How do that sound?" Jaune said with a cheer. The kids got excited and started making their way to the bathtub.

"This going to be a long day, isn't it." Jaune said more than ask Zwei. The dog rub Jaune leg in comfort.

A few minutes later, something alert the Hunter-in training and his trusting dog. And it was something that scare them to death

"Ahh Dady!" Weiss cry out suddenly, Jaune nearly had a heart attack as he and Zwei rush to the restroom and saw Weiss holding her face with the others huddle around her worry.

"What happen?" Jaune ask corner.

"The stupid soap got into my eyes!" Weiss sob out.

"Shy. Come here my little Snow Angel. Let me take of it. Zwei, get the other to take a bath. I be done shortly." Jaune as he pick Weiss up and brought her to the sink. He pick up a hand cloth and started the water. He made sure the water was cold before the started, but not with out saying something to Weiss.

"This may sting Snow Angel, but I promise this will be over quickly." Jaune said comforting Weiss.

"O-okay." Weiss sob out.

Jaune then process to wash Weiss eyes with cold water and use the hand cloth to rinse the soap out. Weiss cry out at first, but soon gone silent in minutes. Jaune felt sick at her cry, he wanted to hug her and made sure nothing hurt her again. But knew he had to finish this or eyes will go bad.

He keep this up for fifteen minute and then he dry Weiss face. He then process to hug Weiss.

"I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly. Can you forgive me." Jaune said as he look guilty for causing his daughter discomfort.

" Okay daddy. I forgive you. I love you." Weiss as she hug Jaune with much force her tiny arms allow.

Jaune left out a relive sight and look at her once more to make sure she was okay. Once he deem she was okay, he kiss her on top of the head on put her on the ground.

"Finish your shower and please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt alright." Jaune said as he look Weiss in the eyes.

"Yes daddy. I be careful." Weiss said as she rush to finish her bath with everyone else.

Jaune sigh and curse himself for forgetting that he doesn't own kids soap and he was careless. He need to be more vilgent if he going to take care of them. He also need to buy them cloths and supply's to care for them better.

'Yep. A long day indeed.' Jaune sigh mentally. He look at his children and realize just how much they mean to him and just how quickly he accept them as his children. He smile warmly at them and though.

'But it worth it.'

As soon everyone was done washing them self, he took them to get breakfast.

 **So how did you all like the first of many situation our Knight going to be in? And before you all start to hate me for putting Weiss into that, I just wanted to show how deep Jaune care for them and how going to get deeper as the story go on.**

 **Please have mercy!**

 **Duskrider: Your not that far off. Keep reading and you find that chapter later.**

 **Thorson(guest): Thanks!**

 **007foamy: Thanks! I guess.**

 **Wolfgang8624: Don't want to ruin the surprise.**

 **Baconator12: Thanks! And as for thegrammar, I'm working on it.**

 **Cerberuse13: Yes. Jaune will be the greatest father ever! And he will. The Hulk will have nothing on him when he goes in rage mode.**

 **The PhantomHokage: You'll find out soon.(cue cheeses evil laughter)**

 **Key91blades: Yes. He is.**

 **Nik41: Good man. I look forward to them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My god! This is my most popular fic! How did this happen!? I mean the views is 5,550, the favorite is 76, followers is a whooping 109 and the review is 52! I want to thanks everyone for reading and reviewing this fic and hope I can keep you all happy. Now that is done, let the story began once again!**

Jaune and his children went to the cafeteria to get breakfast. Jaune had them sit at the usual table and went to the kitchen to make them something to eat. It was still early in the morning and class wouldn't start for another hour or so. Zwei watch over them as students starting to come in to get breakfast. As Jaune was in the kitchen making everyone food team CRDL walk in. The group was talking and jokeing around til they notice the kids. More importantly the bunny faunus.

"Hey Cardin. Look. It seem that bunny girl little sister is here." Sky said to his leader as he pointed at the small group.

"What are little kids doing here? Better yet, what is that little animal doing acting like it equal with humans." Cardin said with a snarl.

"Shall we teach it a lesson?" Russell ask with a smirk.

"Yes. But hurry this up. I'm hungry." Cardin said as he may his way to the group of children with his team. No seem to notice til it was too late.

"Ow!" A voice call out in pain. All the students turn toward the cry and glare at the group of bullies that was pulling on little Velvet ears.

"What do you think your doing here freak." Cardin said with a cocky smirk.

"L-let me go! It hurt! Daddy!" Velvet cry out as tears were streaming from her eyes as she call for her father.

"Let her go you bully!" Ruby said as she was kicking Cardin shin. Sky and Dove manage to pick Zwei up as he was caught ungaurd from the sudden attack to his charge.

"Back off brat." Sky said as he lightly push Ruby away. Students all around the mess hall were getting up, ready to beat the everlasting hell to team CRDL, when they heard a monstrous roar of pure anger. But it wasn't a roar, it was someone screaming so loud and angry, that it was mistaken as a roar.

 **"CCCCCCCCCAAAAAAARRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIINNNNNN!"**

"The fuck was that!?" Dove ask in fear. But before anyone could answer him, he felt a solid punch to the jaw that mostly likely dislocated it. He was sent flying across the room and crash into the wall and stay attach to said wall. Sky eyes widen in fear as he saw what ever attack his teammate turn toward him and gave a strong uppercut that knock him out before he was launch upwards. Russell try to run away, but Zwei tackle him onto the ground and growl at him. Russell gulp in fear and could have swore he saw the cute dog give him a evil smirk before he pounce him

"W-what the fuck?!" Cardin said as he fell onto the floor on his butt and scoop backwards as he watch the 'monster' slowly made it way toward him.

 **"I warn yout Cardin. Don't mess with my friends."** The monster said darkly. Cardin eyes widen in shock as he finally realize who just took out his team.

 **"But, it seem didn't learn last time. So here another lesson, and learn this well Cardin. Cause your life will depend on this."** Jaune said darkly as he pick Cardin up by the throat and force him to look at him straight into his eyes.

Cardin gulp in terror and was pissing himself as he was force himself to look at Jaune.

 **"Harm a single hair on my children again. You will wish I kill you today. So remember these words Windchaser."** Jaune said as he pull Cardin closer to his face and whisper his final words.

 **"Don't. Fuck. With. My. Family."** Jaune said each word slowly coldly that it cause Cardin to faint in fear. Jaune release the now limp body and turn toward the crying bunny faunus and pick her up in his arms.

"Shhh. The bad people are gone now my little bunny." Jaune said soothly.

" I-i w-was s-so scare." Velvet sob out as she clung onto Jaune sweater.

"I know you were. But you handled yourself bravely til I arrive. You are my brave little huntress Velvet and I'm proud of you." Jaune said as he sat Velvet down on his lap as he sat down on the table were the rest of his children were waiting.

After a few minutes of letting Velvet cry on him,she finally calm down, but was still clinging to Jaune and refuse to separated from him. Also, the workers he was helping in the kitchen came and gave Jaune the food he was making for his children and everyone calm down as team CRDL was drag out of the mess hall by Professer Goodwitch. When ask what happen, all the students shrug in response. They didn't want to rat Jaune out for what he did and now hold him in higher regard than before.

Everyone was back to enjoying lunch, til Nora pull Jaune sleeve.

"Yes." Jaune said as he turn to Nora.

"Daddy. Can you tell me what this word mean?" Nora ask cutely.

"Whatever you want dear." Jaune said with a soft smile.

"What does 'fuck' mean?" Nora ask with a tilt head. Jaune froze and many students that overheard ether burst out laughing, spite take their drinks or stare at the young girl in shock.

'Why me?' Jaune whimper in his mind.

(Later)

Jaune wasn't the brightest. He knew that. But even he is smart enough to know something is wrong when Doctor Oobleck is speaking in _normal_ speaking speed. Jaune was so shock, he didn't even register Blake sneaking into his shirt and climb all the way to neck and let her head out and stay their. Even Yang climb on top of his head and giggle at the funny face her 'daddy' had on. The rest of the kids were ether napping(Nora, Ruby, Ren and Coco) or seem interest and try to listen(Weiss, Pyrrha,Velvet and Blake) and failing to understand most of it.

One of the others students raise his hand and waited a bit.

"Yes young man?" Oobleck ask as he saw the hand.

"Are you okay sir?" Your speaking slower than your normal speed." The student ask with a worry frown.

"Of course I'm well. I'm just slowly my speaking to let the children to try and understand this work." Oobleck answer simply.

Jaune try to ignore all the thankful looks toward him.

"Now where we. Ah there we are!" Oobleck said as look into his textbook and found where he left off at. He then return to his lecture without problem.

'It official. My life is now stranger than it already is.' Jaune though with a sweat drop.

(Later again)

Class has ended for the day and like he promise, he was taking his children to Vale for shopping and fun.

"I do hope it goes well Zwei. I wouldn't want my children getting into more trouble today." Jaune said to Zwei as he change into his usual outfit.

"Bark!" Zwei responded.

"I hope so." Jaune responded. He then walk out to his children share room and saw them playing around with each other.

"It time to go kids." Jaune call out cheerfully.

"Yay! It shopping time!" Yang and Ruby cheer as they leap into Jaune arms. Jaune chuckle lightly and all his worries disseaper for the moment.

He had children to look after and he wouldn't let anyone hurt them again.

He swear on his Arc name.

Little did he know, someone was about to meet him in Vale. Alot of someones in fact.

 **So how was the chapter. I know a little mess up(a lot of mess up actually) in the beginning, but I hope I improve the chapter a little with a bite of humor. Anyway, review and tell me what you think about the chapter and have a nice day.**

 **Also, ideas will be appreated.**


	5. Chapter 5 Halloween special

**This is a Halloween omake. This chapter will be short, but I can insure I'll make it as sweet I can make it for all your father jaune needs. Perper for diabetes!**

Jaune look at himself in the mirror to make sure he had his outfit on right. Jaune smile as he put on his hat on. He dress as the 5th Doctor from the Doctor Who series. He found it appropriate for two reason. One, he blond and have a similar hair style and two the fifth Doctor kinds of act like a father and he act like that himself.

So why not he though.

Jaune turn to Zwei, who somehow manage to make himself look like K-9.

"How do I look?" Jaune ask as he spree his arms to give Zwei a clearer view of his outfit.

"Bark!" Zwei answer with a tail wag.

"Good. Now let going. The kids are waiting." Jaune said as he made his way out of the room and cross the hall to his room, which has been refitted to insure children safeted and comfort.

"Are you guys ready?" Jaune ask as he walk into the room.

"Yes! Now let go!" Nora squeal, exitied to go trick-or-treating.

"Okay okay. Just let me fill my bag and we can go okay." Jaune said as he prepared a bag with some supplies in case something happen. He took this chance to look at their costumes.

Weiss was dress as Elsa from Frozen. She love that movie a lot. She would spends hours watching it if she can.

Ruby was dress as a pikachu. Which he found quite adorable.

Yang was dress as Supergirl. He made sure she was wearing shorts under her skirt just in case.

Nora was dress as Barney. How she got the kiddies version of the costume, he have no idea. Plus, her head was sticking out of the mouth.

Blake was dress as Naruto. He was sure Kakashi would have been more fitting since the two read smut. Ninja of love is smut, he should know, his mother wrote it.

Velvet decided to dress as Jaune, which almost brought tears to his eyes in joy.

Coco dress like supermodel. Jaune wasn't really surprise at that.

Pyrrha was dress as an angel. He gave Pyrrha a hug at how sweet and Innocent she look.

Ren dress as Batman. Jaune smile as he remember how shy Ren was when he ask to dress as Batman.

"Are you done yet?!" Yang ask impatiently.

"Yes mylittle Supergirl, I'm done." Jaune said as he patted Yang head.

"Yay! Let go daddy!" Ruby cheer out with a happy shout.

Jaune chuckle as he follow his children out of the room. Zwei tail wag happily as he follow Ruby with just as much gutso.

(Later)

Jaune and children were trick-or-treating, having a good time with each other. Jaune try to ignore the strange stares. He understand it strange for a teenager with multiple children is strange, but no need to give a judgemental stares!

Jaune just sigh and ignore it. He stop at a park and let his children play around here for awhile. Afterall he still have a father duty to do. Plus, these people aren't worth worrying about. It his children he worry about. If he don't find of way to turn them back soon, then they will grow up with a lot of people making up stuff about how he manage to have many children, and knowing how stupied people can act, it won't be pretty.

"Daddy." Ren said as cut in his thoughts.

"Yes?" Jaune reply as he look at Ren.

"Are you okay?" Ren ask with a frown.

"Yes. Just thinking is all. Nothing you need to worry about." Jaune reply as he patted Ren head softly.

"Okay daddy." Ren said as he gave Jaune a happy smile and ran back to others.

And just like that Jaune's worries vanish.

"I'm just over thinking things. It will turn out fine in the end. Just need to keep hope and keep moving forward.' Jaune though as he watch his children traded their candy with each others.

Jaune the look toward the screen and started speaking.

"Hey everyone. Thanks for joining me on the adventure so far. I'm thankful you all watch us and cheer me on. Thank you all for your support and hope you guys stick around for more in future. Happy Halloween everyone and thanks again."

"Daddy! Come on!" Weiss call out.

"We still have more candy to get!" Yang finish happily.

" Okay okay. Just a few more houses and back home we go got it." Jaune said as he got off the porch he was sitting on.

"Awww." They all whine at the same time.

"Come now. You know your mothers are waiting for you guys at home. So we should hurry and meet up with them." Jaune said with a smile.

"Yes daddy!" They cheer out happily as the mention of their mothers.

"Good. Now let finish trick-or-treating!" Jaune cheer as he lead them back to houses.

"Yeah!" They cheer once more.

Jaune stop brefily and look back at the screen again. He smile and wink, then left with his children and partner in crime Zwei.

 **And finish. I hope you aall like the chapter and the costumes I pick out for everyone. I debated about it for quit awhile and decided to just follow my gut and see where it goes. Anyway, like Jaune said, thanks for viewing and hope you countion to follow us as we go deeper into this story. Anyway see you all later and have a Happy Halloween.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here a new chapter for you all. I hop you all enjoy it as much I enjoy making it.**

'This is a lot harder then I though it would.' Jaune though as he look at what causing his problem at the moment.

Which soap would the kids like best?

Apples or Mangoes.

As Jaune was busy trying decide which baby soap he should buy, his children were in the carts.

Yes, carts.

Jaune was force to use three carts. Two for his children to rid in and the other one to use to buy what he needs.

"Hey man, I know I promise to help you and all, but can you hurry up." Said a bore voice.

"Shut up Sun. I'm trying to decide which soap I should buy for the kiddies." Jaune said as he look at the price tag. Sun groan as he went back to playing with Velvet, Coco, Ren and Nora in one cart.

Before you ask, the reason why Sun is with Jaune right now is because the two bump into each other at the bullhead docks. Jaune and Sun talk about what happen for the last time they saw each other and Jaune example why he with kids that look likes their friends and Sun laugh at the story. Which earn a punch from Yang, who was using her semblance in a temper tantrum for mocking her 'daddy'. Sun was lucking she was smaller and had aura or else that punch would have broken something. Jaune manage to calm Yang down and ask Sun to help shop for the his kids. He promise to make Sun banana bread for his help. Sun instantly agree to the deal. Jaune banana bread wear the best he ever tasted and would fight an army of Grimms to get them if he had to.

Which he kind of did at one point. Nora did sent one flying to a Grimm forest for the hell of it and Sun follow after it. But that a story for another day.

Anyway, that how Sun got rope into helping Jaune.

"Excuse me sir. Are you Jaune Arc?" Ask a voice that suddenly appear behind him.

"Yes. It is." Jaune answer without taking his eyes off the soap. Why is this so hard?!

"Are these your kids? Also, I would use mangoes. It smell better in my opinion." The once voice said once again. Jaune nodded his head and place the soap in the cart. He turn to the voice to thank the person, but froze at the sight in front of him.

"And now answer me this. Why did you run away from home?" Ask the blond in front of him.

"That a long story mom." Jaune said with a sight.

"I got time." The woman said with her arms cross.

"I know. Just let me finish shopping and then we can talk. I promise on my Arc honor." Jaune said as he pick up Weiss, who wanted to be hold by her daddy.

"Fine. Do you need help?" The mother ask as she stare at the child in her son arms.

"I would like that. Sun not very helpful at the moment." Jaune answer with a smile.

"Hey!" Sun yell out, offend. The children were giggling at their 'uncle' expression.

"You gave Nora a hammer. Not a toy hammer, but an actual hammer!" Jaune said with a glare. Sun got quiet after that.

'But the begging face Nora gave me. I couldn't resist!' Sun cried mentally as he follow the two Arc's.

(Later, at a park)

'I should have know mom came here with the whole family to shopping. She always did.' Jaune though as he sweat bullets from the glares he receiving from his family. Beside his father, who was drinking some tea. Sun abandon him and went to play with the kids.

He pull a sleeping Velvet closer to him to calm his nerves.

"So, how are you guys?" Jaune said, trying to break the ice.

"Oh we been great. Just been worry sick about you and wondering if your safe. How are you?" Erza said calmly. Jaune flinch mentally at her tone.

"I been great. I made some new friends at school and became team leader." Jaune said as he began petting Velvet hair.

"Stop lying!" Wendy snap quietly, as to not wake the sleeping Velvet.

"W-wha?" Jaune stutter,surprise at the sudden accusation. Did the though of him being a leader that unbelievable?

"We all know the real reason you ran away now. You ran away cause you were worry!" Wendy examply through gritted teeth. Now Jaune really is confuse.

" Why didn't you tell us you were a father! We could have help you through it, but instead, you ran away with a false note saying you went to a Hunter school to leave us on a wild goose chase after you.!" Jenny cried out sadly. Jaune gain a shock face.

"Not to mention the amount of children you have! How many women did you slept with!?" Athena ask with tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know what weirder. That they think I ran away from home cause they believe I had children and didn't want them to know, or the fact that my own mother think I'm a man whore.' Jaune though with a sigh.

"Mom, I didn't sleep with any woman." Jaune said with a sigh.

"B-but, the amount of children." Athena said as she pointed at Velvet.

"Yes. I am a father, but my circumstances is different then what you believe it to be. Let me example and you'll see." Jaune said.

"O-okay." Athena said as she wipe her nose with a napkin her husband gave her.

(Some time later)

"...and that how I became a father. Does that example everything?" Jaune ask as he finish telling his story. He was met with silence. His family was staring at him with a blank expression. But Jaune father was laughing at his son misfortune. Also, Velvet woken up and went to join the others in the middle of his story.

"Well I be a monkey uncle! That the fourth funnies thing I heard in my lifetime!" John, Jaune father, said as his laughter die down.

"This isn't funny dear/daddy!" The Arc's yell at the man angrily.

"To me it is." John mumble to himself as the girls glare at him.

"Look Jaune, I know there's your friends, but I think you should give them back to their parents." Athena said, trying to convince Jaune on giving the children to their family. Jaune felt both anger and fear swell up in his chest.

Anger, because it seem she didn't have faith in him to raise them and fear on losing his children.

"I know your worry about me, but I can care for them til the dust wears off." Jaune said with an serious expression, surprising everyone, but the father. John just smirk with pride as his son stood up for what he wanted for once. Jaune had always did what they wanted him to do, but now it seem he grew a backbone to stand up to his mother and sisters.

"B-but Jaune-" Athena started. But she was cut off by Jaune.

"I understand your concern, but I have tooken on this responsible. So I must see this through. It been shaky so far, but with Zwei and Sun help, we should be able to to care for what them." Jaune said.

"Hey Jaune! Do you remember where the restroom is? I need to take some of them to use the 'potty'." Sun call out suddenly.

"It should be over there." Jaune answer as he pointed to the public restroom stall.

"Okay Thanks." Sun said as he hurry to the restroom with a squirming Ruby. Leaving the rest kids with Zwei, who is keeping a close eyes on his charges.

"Anyway-" Jaune was suddenly cut off as he felt a hand on his shoulders and was thrown across the park.

Jaune manage to to land on his feet, but was still sliding, picking up dust. Once he finally to stop, he look up and saw a man with a big sword attach to his hip and next to him was a girl in white. He didn't why, but he felt like he seen her before.

"Are you Jaune Arc?" The man ask with a glare.

"That me. What do you want?" Jaune answer with his own glare. He single to his family to stay put and let him handle this.

"I'm Qrow. I'm here to bring my nieces home." The man said as he brought his sword out of it sheath.

"I'm Winter Schee. I'm here to take my little sister home." The woman said sharply.

"Oh, your the two family members I heard so much about. Tell me, why throw me?" Jaune ask with narrows eyes.

"We heard what you told your family, and we felt honor that you would go to the extreme to raise them as if there your own." Winter started as she brought out her weapon.

"But it seem we both don't trust you enough to care for our family. So, be a good sport and hand over our family. Or rather we take them with force." The man said with a slight slur in his speech.

"So you want me to hand over my charges to an always drunk uncle and a drill sergeant sister, that by the way made her sister scare of failing and being a disappointment. Hell no!" Jaune said as he brought out his sword and shield.

"Don't say we didn't gave you a chance." Winter said as she launch straight to Jaune and went to stab his chest, but Jaune deflect her strike with his sword and bash her away with his shield. Qrow appear behind Jaune struck down. Jaune manage to barely roll away from the attack.

Jaune got up and may a slash toward Winter, but was disarm sword as he did so by Winter.

"I'm cutting off his only means to attack. If I do that, I can attack more without too much return attack.' Winter though with a small smirk. She may an slash attack to Jaune head as Qrow may a stab motion from behind. But suddenly, Jaune aura flare up, covering him in a white glow, and did a spin attack with the shield. He manage to spin and deflect the attacks away, but he also manage to give them a good hit as well.

Jaune then jump back a few feet's away from the two and got into a battle stants with only a shield.

"Stop this! I don't want to fight in front of the children like this! Let ends this senseless fighting and discuss this like civil people. I even apologized for insulting you both. So let stop!" Jane said as he try to stop the fight.

"No wayBlondie! You wouldn't give them to us when we ask, so we're going to take them by force." Qrow said as he ready his sword again. Winter just glare at Jaune, whis pretty much said everything.

"I listen to him. I don't want to use force on both of you." Said a calm voice . The everyone turn to the voice and their eyes widen in shock as Ozpin and Glynda walk into the park.

"Stay out of this Ozpin! This doesn't concern you!" Winter said angerly.

"It does when my grandchildren is involved. Now put your weapons down or you'll see that this cane isn't going to hinder my fighting ability." Ozpin said with a calm, and yet, powerful voice.

The two put their weapons away with a grumble. Jaune sigh in relive. He turn his shield into a sheath and pick up his sword.

"Good, now I want everyone to follow me back to Beacon to discuss what were going to do." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug. He then turn to the Arc's, who were shock at how well Jaune fought against the two attackers, and spoke again.

"You are more the welcome to join us if you want." Ozpin said to the group.

"I would love that. I want to talk about all of this with you anyway." Athena said with a nod.

Sun and the children walk out of the stalls, Sun was whistling a tune when he stop and look around the area. His eyebrow rose up in confusion at the mess.

"Did I miss something?" Sun ask with a head tilt.

 **And done! I know it short, but I wanted to make a chapter with Qrow and Winter fighting with Jaune. Anyway, happy (late) Thanksgiving! Review and tell me what you think and all that good stuff. See ya round everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is for you all! Short, but sweet. Hope you enjoy!**

"Hey everyone! It Jaune Arc here to wish you all a Merry Christmas! We don't have a lot of time to do anything special, but my kids wanted to sing you all a song. So sit back and relax as they sing you a song. Hope you enjoy yourself!" Jaune said as he pull out a guitar.

He then started playing a tune as his children all came out in a Santa costume, while Ruby was in a render costume. They hen be gain singing.

 **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock**

 **Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring**

 **Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun**

 **Now the jingle hop has begun**

 **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock**

 **Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time**

 **Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square**

 **In the frosty air**

 **What a bright time, it's the right time**

 **To rock the night away**

 **Jingle bell time is a swell time**

 **To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh**

 **Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet**

 **Jingle around the clock**

 **Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet**

 **That's the jingle bell rock**

 **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock**

 **Jingle bell chime in jingle bell time**

 **Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square**

 **In the frosty air**

 **What a bright time, it's the right time**

 **To rock the night away**

 **Jingle bell time is a swell time**

 **To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh**

 **Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet**

 **Jingle around the clock**

 **Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet**

 **That's the jingle bell**

 **That's the jingle bell**

 **That's the jingle bell rock**

The children then bow after they finish singing as Jaune gave them a proud smile as he try to wipe the tears of pry away.

"Thanks for reading and we hope you stay with us longer! They said in a chorus. Jaune came up from behind as Sun and Zwei flank the sides.

"Thanks you all for joining us in this long journey. I hope you all are spending time with your family and friends. Cause after so much hardship and drama, you know that you have them by your side when others don't. So be grateful and love you family to the fullest. Cause you never know what will happen tomorrow or the day after that. So please, enjoy what you got and smile for them. Cause I know we are thanksful to be with each other. Right you guys?" Jaune said.

"Yeah. We love you daddy!" The kids said with a cheer as they try to dog pile on their father.

"Well, that all the time we have for today, but before we end this here, we are going to expose who is going to be mother figure number one!" Sun said as he pull out at card from his pocket. Zwei bark happily.

"And the lucky lady is...Glynda Goodwhitch!" Sun said as he read the card.

"Well that all we have time for. Goodnight and Merry Christmast to all!" Jaune said as he began to wave with the children started doing too.

"Bye-bye!" They said happily.

 **And end. Hope you all enjoy the kids singing for you all and the the rrevealed of one of many mother figures. Anyway, as Jaune said, have a merry Christmas!**


	8. Tribute to my dog, Shygirl

**This is a tribute to my dog that pass away recently. I'm putting it here in her memory, so please, don't mind this too much.**

"I can't believe she gone." Jaune said as he had tears in his eyes.

"It okay daddy, she is in a better place now." Ruby said as she try comfort her father.

"I know Ruby, but I had her since she was a pup, and she basically became family to me. So it hurt a lot more then people think it would." Jaune said as he hug Ruby close to him.

Zwei whimper as he try to comfort his owner friend, but Jaune cringe as he was reminded of his dog action.

"I understand how you feel dude, but come on. She wouldn't want to see her owner being depress over death." Sun said as he and Jaune sat in RWBY dorm room.

"I know, but she the best dog I had. She would always play and watch over us, just like her dad would do. Shygirl was quiet and polite as well. So it hurts to think that she won't be around anymore to do." Jaune said with a sad sigh.

"But the thing that really made me sad and angry was that my dad thought it would be a good idea to get a new dog not a second later. I would like to think we waited a while before that. Cause getting a new dog soon after her death feel like replacing her! That what ticks me off!" Jaune said bitterly.

Sun and ruby stay queit after a while before Sun had an idea.

"Hey man, why not let Professer Goodwitch watch the children tonight, so that way me and you can go out tonight." Sun suggest.

"~Sigh~ Sure. Just let me call her and drop off Ruby at home." Jaune said as he walk away with a worry Ruby in his arms and least then happy Zwei following them.

"Now I know it bad if he easily agree with me." Sun said with a frown.

(Later that night)

"I'm just saying Jaune, Sonic can easily beat Link in a one on one fight!" Sun said as both blonds exit a video game convention.

"I think your in denial buddy, Link got tools and gear to fight anyone, and he can predict Sonic fighting stlye quickly. Sonice fighting stlye are predicable, but it his speed that make him dangrous." Jaune retort as he was carring mulpty games and consoles.

"Link can't do shit without his weapons!" Sun said angrily.

"He got summo and magic powers without them. Which means he can still fight without them." Jaune said calmly, but a smirk was still on hius face.

"I hate you right now." Sun said in defeat.

"love you too pal." Jaune said with a chuckle.

As the two were walking back to the bullhead.

"Hey, thanks for taking me out here tonight." Jaune said as the bull head was coming close.

"No problem. I understand how it like to lose something important. Plus, with everything going on, you need a chance to relax." Sun said as he ate a banna.

"I know, but still thanks man. I'm more calm now then I was before. It going to take a while to move on from my dog that meant the world to me, but she will stay in my heart. So, thanks again for being there." Jaune said as the bullhead came in.

"No problem. Just try to keep your smile up, the kids were getting worry about you." Sun said with a sigh.

"I know, that why I bought them these sweets and games. To make up for that." Jaune said as he walk in the bullhead.

"How did you manage to get all those with me knowing!? I was standing next to you through the whole time!" Sun as in awe as he saw all the things Jaune had on him.

"That my secret." Jaune said with a smile.

"I hate you." Sun said with a pout.

The two fiends rode back to Beacon in a lighter mood then they had in that morning.

 **Thanks for reading this. I know it didn't have much to the story, but I needed to vent my emotion a bit. So thanks you for reading and hope Shygirl, my dog, in a better place. See ya and remember, your pets are family. So take care of them with love.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jaune: Hey everyone! It me, Jaune Arc. I'm filling in for Shadow today since he felt sick today. So I made him soup and sent him to bed. So, for today, I'm doing the author note today.**

 **Ruby:Yay! We are doing job today!**

 **Jaune:Yes we are little one. Now, we are going to keep this sort and sweet. Now, a shout out to a few people who been reviewing to the story. Sun, take it away.**

 **Sun:Okay! First up is, garoora!**

 **Jaune:(reads the last review) I think you read too much on the title, but I understand. We're not plainin on changing it if we don't need to, so I'm sorry for the inconvention.**

 **Sun: Good job, just two more to go!**

 **Yang:Then read uncle! I want to watch My Little Pony with daddy! (Pouts)**

 **Jaune: Soon little sunflower.**

 **Sun: Now from warrior of six blades. The one who keep up with us from the start.**

 **Jaune: Glade you like the joke we did between me and my mother. It been fun, even if it was depressing when my mother though I was that kind of guy. Anyway, thanks for the feedback and telling us the part you enjoy. It make us happy to know you enjoy this story, so please keep up with us like you always do. Stay frosty.**

 **Blake:We wuv you sempai!**

 **Jaune: Don't even try to take them from me!**

 **Sun: I don't think he or she going to do that.**

 **Jaune: You don't know that! No one gonna take my little princess from me!**

 **Sun: ~sigh~ Never mind. Anyway, this one from a new comer. Let see, it Ddragon21.**

 **Jaune: (Reads the review) Harem? Who have a harem?**

 **Sun: Do you have any Oc to recommended, then please tell.**

 **Jaune: Why is no one answering me?**

 **Sun:That all we got time for, so please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Jaune:Answer me darn it!**

 **(P.s. This may not be my best chapter so please bear with me and this chapter is a little dark. I'm also apolizeing on the fact I may make some of the parts so worst then it need to be. )**

"So, now that we all are here, let get this started shall we." Ozpin started as he look around the room and sweatdrop at the glare Jaune is getting from most the people in the room.

"Yes, I would like to take my sister back home with me, I don't want her to be with this person for much longer." Winter started. Jaune roll his eyes at her quick comment.

"I suggest you hold your tongue while in my present . I would hate for you not be able to speak again in just a disrespected manners to the man that took in your sister in her condition." Ozpin said with a eye twitch.

"I understand and will hold my tongue til I get permission to speak again." Winter said professionally, but in reality, she was frighten by Ozpin threat.

"Look Ozpin, I know you have some sort of plan with all this, but I don't want my nieces in the care of some kid in school." Qrow said with a glare. Ozpin rose an eyebrow at this.

"Qrow, for once in my life, I didn't see this coming and not plaining on doing anything other then wait for the dust expert to come and fix this." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"That bullshit and you know it."Qrow said bluntly.

"Languages!" Shouted every female in the room, and Jaune for reasons that you should already know by this point.

"Sorry." Qrow said with a gulp as ever female in the room glare at him.

"You need to watch what you say in front of the children Qrow, and you shouldn't be drinking in front of them as well." Glynda said with a glare as she rock a sleeping Coco in her arms.

" Sorry again." Qrow said as he gave another gulp from the Headmistress glare.

"Now, what did you want to speak about Mrs. Arc, I hope it about Jaune's grade, but I know that not what you want." Ozpin said as he turn toward the blond lady.

"You be right Ozpin. I want to know why Jaune is taking care for the children and not taken to their homes, to their real family?" Athena ask. Jaune perk up at this, he wanted to know as well.

"It because most of them don't have a home to return to and others reasons as well." Ozpin said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Qrow ask with a frown.

"You see, Ren and Nora parents are dead. They were kill by Adam of the White Fang. Pyrrha parents abandon her at a young age at Atlas orphanage that train future Hunters and Huntress at a young age. Blake family's are dead cause a few Grimm's found them on a camping trip. Velvet parents are humans and are in a coma cause they were 'Beast lovers'. Coco parents are missing. No one knowns where they are at." Ozpin example calmly, he almost flinch at everyone expression, but he knew they needed to know.

"Furthermore, I don't want Weiss, Ruby and Yang to leave is because they need to go through childhood and enjoy their selves without the pain of lose and hardship they face when growing up. And don't you dare try to deny it you two. The three them suffer things they shouldn't suffer at a young age. wasn't exactly the best fatherafter his wife die and you weren't exactly there most of the time Ms. Schnee. And when you were, you were kind, but you still had Weiss learn and train before she came to Beacon." Ozpim said as he took a sip from his mug.

Winter flinch at the blunt tone. She know she wasn't there like she should have at first and her miltary manners doesn't make you the best person to talk too. Defiantly when you been so serious about it for so long.

"I won't judge, but you need to know your need to correct many of Weiss mistakes when it wasn't exactly nercassery didn't help much. But it thanks to you she didn't end up worst. So take pride on that." Ozpin said as he patted her on the head, much to her embarrassment.

" And Qrow. The two lost their mothers, twice in Yang case. Because of that, Yang almost got Ruby and Herself kill at a young you save them, but it still stands on how bad it was. And Yang still chase after someone who isn't worth it. And you don't try to stop her. Cause let face it, Raven gave up her chance to be a mother and nothing can fix the damage that been done. Ruby is the only one of this group of kids that grew up without too much problem to border her from growth." Ozpin said as he gave Qrow a light glare, daring him to try defend his sister.

"I know it hasn't be easy for the two, I accept that me and Taiyang may screw up here and there, but did the best we can to raise them. I'm also not going to defend Raven. She made this choice and it almost cause us a lot without caring much." Qrow said with a light glare out the window, looking at a flying raven.

"I never did say you didn't raise them to be good people, but there are some costly moments you should have deal with earlier. Just let them all have what most couldn't and/or need at the moment, a chance to be children without worries and burdens." Ozpin said as glance at everyone expression, but he stop his gaze at Jaune, who expression was horrify at what he just learn about his friends/children past. He hug a sleeping Velvet closer to him with a determine expression.

Ozpin mentally smile at Jaune reinforce determination to care for them.

"I see. So you want them all to be together and have fun without the past on their back til they are turn back to normal. I can live with that." John said as he nodded at Ozpin reasoning.

Everyone agree, even though they still felt alittle sadden that all these kids have burdens and demons that are following them.

"So, are we all in agreement for Jaune to care for themI'll they are turn back to normal?" Ozpin ask as he took a sip from his mug.

"I will step down. But only if I get to visit my sister." Winter said.

"Same. I won't be drunk when I visit if you agree." Qrow said as he put his booze away for the moment.

"Consider it done. Do anyone else have anything else questions?" Ozpin ask.

"I think we all are good Ozpin. We should leave to let Jaune and kids get some sleep as it late." John said as he got up from his seat.

Everyone look out the window and saw it was getting real late.

"Wow, how time seem to fly when your busy. I guess we can it here for now. I hope you all have a good evened." Ozpin said as he got from his seat and left the room quickly.

"Wonder where he going so quickly?" Jaune ask himself.

"You don't want to know." Glynda said with a sigh. Before Jaune could ask why, he was interrupted by Winter.

"I'll leave my sister in your care, but if anything happen to her, Ozpin won't save you from me." Winter said as she glare at the knight.

"The same goes for me as well kid." Qrow said.

The Arcs family glare at the two for threating Jaune right in front of them. But Jaune took it with a nod.

"Trust me. I rather be dead before that happen." Jaune said.

"Good. Now my bussness is done, I better take my leave. Good day Mr. Arc and have a pleasant night." Winter said as she made her way out of the room.

"See ya later kid. I got things to do before I visit the kids. Like getting sober and telling Taiyang about what just happen." Qrow said as he walk out of the room also.

"I guess this is goodbye for now. Take care of the kids and don't run off again without letting us know this time. Cause your mother will hurt you." John said as he pick his wife over his shoulder and began walking out the room.

"Put me down so I can say goodbye to my son!" Athena said angrily.

"Not risking Love. You may try to kidnap him for all I know." John reply with a yawn.

"I hate you so much right now! I be back Jaune, cause I want to know what you been up to for the time you been gone!" Athena said as her voice faded down the hall.

"We better go and make sure she doesn't kill dad. Stay safe bro." Jenny said as she follow after her parents. The Arcs sister bid their brother farewell as they follow too.

Jaune and Glynda were the only two in the room left.

"I better get going and check if Sun and Zwei are okay with the others." Jaune said as he adjust Velvet in his arms for a more comfortable position.

" You do that. Do you want Coco back?" Glynda ask lightly as she seem to grown attach to holding the child.

Jaune was about to speak, but Coco mumble something that cause both blonds to froze on the spot.

"Don't want to leave mommy." Coco said as she griped her shirt harder.

The two were shock at the sudden attachment, but Glynda almost shed a tear of pure happynest. She was a mother! Even if it for a while, she will enjoy as long as she could.

"You know what? Why don't you let her sleep with you tonight. I'm sure she will be alright with you for a night." Jaune said with a soft smile.

"Thank you Jaune." Glynda said as she started to leave the room.

"No problem. Just bring her to the group tomorrow. Goodnight Glynda." Jaune said kindly.

"I will and goodnight." Glynda said as she left.

Jaune smile to himself as he look at Velvet in his arms. He remember what he been told earlier and made up his mind.

He will be the best father they all need and deasver.

He swear on his Arc honor and his life.

But first, he need to make sure Velvet get in her pajamas he bought for her. She need her rest after all.

 **Jaune: And done. I think the author made this more dark then it needed to be.**

 **Sune: I agreed. But at least that par is over and we can get more Sunshine for the kids!**

 **Jaune:True that. Now everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it wasn't exactly good at the beginning.**

 **Sun: Remembered to review and stuff. The kids love to read your comments and so do we.**

 **Jaune:Also, the author put a poll up. So look at that as well.**

 **Sun: Bye everyone and have a goodnight.**

 **Jaune:Stay Frosty out there.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess who back! Yep, it me! I know I been absent for a few...er 'days'. But I been looking for a job, and I just graduate from High School and a whole lot of other stuff.**

 **But now I got some free time, since I discover the computer lab next to my house is open again, it make my life somewhat easier. So, without further and do, let this began!**

It was a beautiful morning.

Birds are singing, flowers are blooming.

On mornings like these, Fathers like Jaune, was cooking breakfast for his children.

He was humming a song he heard a while back as he making a some bacon and eggs. he was also making hashbrown with a special mix of orange juice.

The breakfast for champions he would tell you.

But, his moment of peace didn't last as Sun bust through the door in a panic.

"Jaune! We have a huge problem!" Sun shouted.

"What is it!? Did something happen to my kids!" Jaune ask as he place the food on the counter and grab his sword.

"Ruby and Ren are missing! I search the whole room and made sure to check the hallway, and couldn't find them! Also, Nora and Yang ARE BEGAING TO PANIC!" Sun all but shouted as Jaune pale.

"Okay, here the plain. You and Zwei will stay with the kids and make sure their safe and make sure they don't freak out. I got some games and toys to distract them yesterday, so use those. I'll contact Glynda to let her know what happen to be on a look out for the two. I'll go out and search for the two. Got it?" Jaune said quickly.

Sun and Zwei nodded and left to do their job.

'Where could they have gone?' Jaune though as he begain calling Glynda scroll as he ran out of the room.

(Somewhere else)

Arslan Altan had no idea on what to make of the little boy shivering on the seat next to her. She was taking a stroll since the school didn't have classes today and she wanted to do some alone time thinking.

So, like any other person would do, she took a stroll through the school and found a bench to rest in.

A moment later, a little boy sat on the bench and begain sobbing.

She didn't know what to do as the boy was sobbing for 'daddy' to come find him and she also heard 'I won't run off again' somewhere in there.

So, with a much nerves she could steel, she try to talking to the boy.

"Hey little guy, are you lost?" Arslan ask softly.

She wanted to kick herself as soon she ask that, of course he was lost!

The little boy flinch at the sudden question and seem too nervous to answer her.

"It okay, I'm not going to hurt yea, I'm a Huntress, I help people.' Arslan said, putting on a soft smile as the boy seem to stop shaking and stare at her strangly.

"Like daddy is?" The boy ask with a slight tilt of his head.

"Yes, just like your dad is. Do you need help finding him?" Arslan ask, mentally cheering she didn't do anything wrong so far.

The boy didn't answer as he nodded his head. Arslan smile as she got up and held her hand out for the young kid. The boy understood and got up and grab her hand.

'So glad I'm a Huntress in training, or this may look so wrong.' Arslan though as she sigh mentally.

"So, what does your dad look like?" Arslan ask, trying to get a clue on how the father may look like.

"He tall, have sunny hair, and water eyes with a very kind smile." the boy answer.

'So he a blond man with blue eyes. He also have a kind personality if the boy said his smile is kind. I got clue number one.' Arslan though to herself with nod.

"Okay, so let walk around and search for your dad, how does that sound." Arslan ask with a cheer, trying to keep the kid happy.

"Okay." The boy said with a nod, still showing his shyness.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. My name is Arslan, what yours?" Arslan ask, not wanting to keep calling him 'boy' or 'kid'.

"My name is Ren." The boy responded as the two begain to search for the kid father.

(Somewhere else)

Mercury had no idea what happen, but he doesn't seem to mind.

All he know is that there a little girl literary attach to his back as he was walking around the campus looking for something to do.

He manage to get her off his back, but was now force to hold her as he look around for the kid 'father' as she told him.

'I swear, kids these days are so weird.' Mercury though as he was searching for a 'tall sunny hair water eye man'.

Mercury didn't mind kids, he adored them if fact, but he on a mission and can't afford to get friendly with them. But he couldn't leave her alone, so he begin helping the kids find her dad.

'This going to be a long day isn't it?' Mercury though as he had to stop Ruby from getting out of his arms to chase after a squirrel.

But, if one look close enough, they can see a small warm smile forming on his face.

He wonder if Emerald will squeal like last time she saw a adorable child again.

He began to wonder if bad guys have a soft spot for children.

 **And that where we will end it for now. I know it not a lot, but I still have many things to do, but I will be working on this story the most as time goes on.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you review.**

 **Stay frosty everyone!**


	11. Father day special

**I know it late to the Father day, but when you spent a night partying then celebrate Father day the day after and then trying to get a job the next, you tend to be busy. So, enjoy this VERY late father day special. There will be a sneak peek on what Mercury will have to deal with near the end, so look out for that as well! (PS, this is after everyone get back to normal and a week later, but dosen't have any connects to the story itself.)**

"What should we do for father day?" Weiss ask, now a full teenager after the dust indecent.

Not that she, or anyone else involved, remember what happen.

"I don't know, I mean me and Ruby sent our father day greeting to dad and all, but i feel like we're forgetting someone." Yang said as she stare at the floor with a blank expression.

"Yeah, like a certain nagging feeling in the back of my head is telling something important, but i can't heard it." Blake said as she didn't touch her book all day, which is new to her team.

"I know! Let go see Team JNPR and see what they had plain today!" Ruby suggested happily.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Yang said, cheering up for some reason.

"I agree, it would be better then staying in here all day." Weiss said with nod, but secretly giddy inside.

Blake didn't say anything as she was already at the door waiting for everyone.

As RWBY got out of the room, they came face to face with team (J)NPR, Coco and Velvet standing in front of there door.

"Hey everyone, where coming to see us too?" Yang ask.

"Yeah, there was a nagging in the back of my head telling to find you guys, it sounded like it was desperate too." Velvet said sheepishly.

"The same goes for me." Coco said.

"The same with us too." Ren said, frown furrowing a bit.

"That strange, we had that same feeling all day too. Does it feel like we forgot something very important?" Blake ask with a rose brow.

Everyone nodded, but Weiss notice something important.

"Where Jaune?" Weiss ask.

"He said he got some business to do in Vale today, so he will be gone for a few hours. He also made snacks in case we get hungry and to call him if we need him for anything." Nora said bubbly.

"You know, I wonder why Jaune been doing this kinds of things lately. He seem to ask us if we need anything, make us healthy food, and all around there." Yang said as she ponder Jaune actions.

"Yeah, it like he gotten use to a routine of source." Weiss said as well.

"...I know! let ask Professor Goodwitch! She has gotten close to Jaune in the short time we been out.'' Ruby said, recalling waking up to both Jaune and Glynda worry expression.

"I guess we can try." Blake said with a nod.

"Then let head out!" Nora declare as she lead the group toward Glynda office.

Coco didn't understand why she felt giddy all of sudden.

(Later)

"So what did you all wanted to ask me?" Glynda ask as she pour herself a cup of tea.

"We wanted to ask you something important and it about Jaune." Weiss said.

"What do you want to know about Jaune?" Glynda ask with a rise brow.

"We want to know what happen with Jaune since he been acting weird since we woke up from our short 'coma'." Ruby sated simply.

"And why his eyes held so much sadness when he talking to us." Blake said as well.

"You weren't in a coma. You were awake the whole time and with Jaune." Glynda said quietly, but loud enough for them to hear.

"What do you mean?" Ren ask.

Glynda sigh and put the tea cup down, then got up from her chair, went to a shelf and pull out a DVD and gave to the teenagers in the room.

"This will answer all your questions. Now if you excuse me, i need to go get something from Ozpin." Glynda said as she left the room, but they could see a bit of sorrow in her eyes.

"What was that about?" Yang said after a while.

"i have no idea, but if the answer is in this DVD, we most watch it. So let head back to our dorm room and put this baby in." Coco said, feeling a bit sad inside now.

(Later in RWBY dorm room)

Everyone was sitting around the hologram TV and waiting for it to start. Once it did, they were surprise to see Sun face trying to see if the camera works.

 _"Is is working now Sun?" Jaune ask from off screen._

 _"Yeah, it blinking red, so I guess it working." Sun answer him._

 _"Good, now point the camera this way, we just have to capture this moment!" Jaune said happily._

 _"Okay okay, hold your horses." Sun said as he flip the camera around and show the kids in the kitchen with Mercury, Jaune, Arslan and Glynda making Breakfast._

 _"So how do you want your pancakes Nora?" Mercury ask as kindly._

 _"A triangle!" Nora squeal happily._

 _"Oh, a challenge huh? I'm game!" Mercury said with a smirk._

 _"Don't burn the room down Merc." Jaune said as he place the pies in the oven with a drooling Ren next to him._

 _"Yeah yeah, leave it to the master chief!" Mercury said with a wave, much to Nora delight._

 _"Hey Jaune, do you want to make more hash-brown or are we good?"_ _Arslan ask with Ruby hanging on her back like a cub of some sort._

 _"A few more would be nice." Jaune answer._

 _"I finish with the eggs." Glynda said as she place the hot and cook eggs on the counter._

 _"Good job Glynda, can you set the table?" Jaune ask._

 _"Sure, want to help me?" Glynda ask little Coco and Yang._

 _"Yes Mama! We want to help!" The two cheer happily, making Glynda gush a little at how adorable they are._

 _Zwei bark happily as he was on top a pouty Blake, who was trying to sneak a bit._

 _This went on for a while til all the food was made and everyone was ona big table, Sun place a camra on something to geta view of them all._

 _"Okay everyone, what do we said?" Glynda said._

 _"Thanks for the food Daddy!" The kids said happily to Jaune._

 _"And?"_

 _"Thanks for the food Mama's and big bro Mercury and Uncle Sun!" They finish in a cheer._

 _"Your welcome." The growns up said happily._

 _"Now, let eat!" Sun said with a cheer, as did all the kids and Mercury as they dug into their food with gusto._

 _Jaune got up from the table and walk toward the camera, all the while a very warm and heartfelt smile was on his face._

 _It was a face of a man who was satisfied with all he had, couldn't ask for more._

 _The smile of a proud father was the last thing the video show as the screen went black._

Everyone was flabbergasted. They were so queit once they saw the kids version of themselves, even more so that Jaune basically apoted them and raise them as his own.

Not to mention Glynda Goodwitch and that green hair lady acted their mothers, Sun was there weird uncle and Mercury Black was there big brother.

They didn't what to make of all of this.

But Velvet got up and went into the kitchen.

"What your doing?" Coco ask, suprise at the sudden action.

"Making da-err, Jaune father day cookies. Want to help." Velvet said, blushing a little at her slight slip up.

Everyone look at each and nodded, knowing what they have to do now.

(Later when Jaune got back)

Jaune walk into his dorm room and found it was empty. He sigh a little walk toward the bed.

'Hope everyone okay.' Jaune said as he got a text from his father, thanking him for the gifts he receive from Jaune.

Jaune was about to close his eyes and take a nap, but his scroll ring.

He look at it and saw it was a text from Nora. His eyes widen in fear as he saw two word.

'Help Daddy!'

Not thinking on why she call him daddy as he went to full father mode at that very moment. He quickly got up, grab his sword/shield and rush across the room to to the hall and toward RWBY dorm room.

"Don't worry, I'm here now!" Jaune shouted as he burst through the door ready to fight, as did Sun as he receive a text from Yang before Jaune got to the dorms.

"Yeah, so get ready for a beat down!" Sun shouted, his weapons at the ready.

But the two stare at a laughing Yang and Nora on the ground as everyone else was hiding their faces in sham.

"Er, sorry about that you two. Nora and Yang thought that would be funny." Ren said with a sigh.

"It okay. Just nearly gave us a heart attack you did." Sun said as he holster his weapons, with Jaune doing the same.

"So what did you guys need?" Jaune ask.

"Please sit down right here you two." Velvet ask shyly.

The two blonds rose their eye brow in confusion, but did as they were told.

Ruby bought a tray with cookies on them and place them in front of the two.

Yang counted down from three to zero with her fingers and everyone shouted.

"Happy Father day Daddy and Uncle Sun!" They cheer happily.

Jaune and Sun eyes widen in shock.

"Y-you remember?!" Sun ask with a surprise expression.

"We watch this video of all of us making food together and eating, then we started to make you two some cookies, and memory's of all our time together came back slowly. So yeah, we remember all of it." Ren said, fidgeting in his seat a little.

"A-and we felt guilty on how we treated our Father and Uncle, so we made cookies for you and uncle. Even if your not our blood relitves, you are still family, please forgive us." Velvet said, head low in shame. Shaking a little as tears were welling up.

Velvet felt a hand on her head and look up to see a fatherly smile Jaune had on.

"What there to forgive when there was never nothing to forgive in the first place my Little Bunny." Jaune sai kindly, calling her by her nickname. Velvet tackle him in a hug crying in tears of joy on having her 'daddy' back again.

Everyone began talking to each other and sharing stories of what happen when they were kids with Father Jaune and Uncle Sun. Zwei was on top of a pouty Blake again, who was wondering how she lost again, with a happy expression.

When it was time for bed, Jaune tuck them all in bed, much to embarrassment delight and went to a very familiar roof with Sun.

"Wow, what a day." Sun said as the two sat on the edge.

"Yeah, who knew they would remember us like this after a week." Jaune said.

"I'm just glade they got their happy memory's again. It kind of hurt when they didn't call me Monkey Uncle."Sun said with a sigh.

"I miss being call daddy too. I'm just glade to spent this day with all of them." Jaune said happily.

"Yep. Here, a tost to their future." Sun said as he handed Jaune a soda can.

"Tost." Jaune said he bump cups with Sun and the two chuck the drink down.

After they finish, they just stay there enjoying the view of this place.

"...Do you suddenly feel old?" Sun ask after awhile.

"Big time."

 **And that all folks! I hope you enjoy the chapter and a shout out to all fathers out their in the world who soents their life on us. We all thank you for staying and giving us all we needed. There no one better then you fathers out there, so a big round appluse for you guys!**

 **Now, like promise, here a 'preivew' on what next.**

"Ruby! Stop eating cookies!" Mercury cry out, dodging the red blur.

"NEVER!" Ruby shouted adorable, but loudly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Guess who back! I know I miss a Halloween and Thanksgiving special oppertiny, but I was too busy. So, maybe next time. Anyway, here is the next chapter to this story!**

Mercury had seen and did many things in his life.

Fight and kill his father, who was the strongest and deadliest assassin in the world.

He was recruited by Cinder Fall to help her with her plains.

He even snuck into Beacon to help said person plain.

So, why can't he keep a little girl from jumping wall to wall?

Well, that answer is simple.

He gave her cookies.

"Ruby! Stop eating cookies!" Mercury cry out, dodging the red blur.

"NEVER!" Ruby shouted adorable, but loudly.

'How did I get into this mess?' Mercury mentally ask himself with a sigh.

(Earlier)

Mercury was walking around, asking if they seen little Ruby 'father' and getting no answer.

He had a clue from a blue hair teen saying he most likely at the dorm or in Glynda Goodwitch office.

Which make Mercury to think 'That scary lady had a brother?' Cause he doesn't believe just a scary lady could land herself a man at this point.

Somewhere, Glynda wanted to hurt a student for some reason.

Of course Mercury decided to stop and get some snacks for himself and Ruby at one of the vending machine he saw.

He felt like getting something light, so he settle for two cookies.

He sat down on the bench that was right next to the vending machine and placing Ruby next to him.

"Here you go kiddo, a cookie." Mercury said as he hand Ruby a chocolate chip cookie." Mercury said as he handed her a cookie.

He smile as he watch Ruby nimble on it happily. He turn to eat his, but all he ate was air. He look around confuse and saw Ruby was in the vending machine.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN THERE!?" Mercury ask in a panic as he try to find a way to open it, but couldn't find the lock.

If he would have look at Ruby again, he would have seen her eating ALL the cookies in the vending machine.

"Aha! Found the lock!" Mercury said as he finally found it at the back of Vending machine, but wince as he heard a crash of some sort.

He look back at the front and saw to his horror that Ruby was shaking in energy.

"Why is she acting like thi-" Mercury started to say to his brain finally connected the dots.

Aura+ kids love for sweets+ sugar rush= an unstoppable monster.

'Aw crap baskets.' Mercury though as he saw Ruby started running away.

"Ruby! Come back!" Mercury said as he started to0 chase after the little girl. But we was being left in the dust.

'Got find a way to speed up and soon!' Mercury though with a panic. He saw a young girl was talking to a another friend of hers with a skateboard by her feet. He smile as he found a way to keep up with the red blur.

He ran pass the girl, snatching the board as he ran and started to ride it.

"Hey!" He heard the girl yell.

"Sorry! I need to borrow this! I'll bring it back later!" Mercury yell back as he use his 'boots' to speed up to chase after the red blur.

'She is so goanna kill me' Mercury though with a grimace. He snap out of his thoughts and focused on the red blur.

He had a few close calls here and there, but he finally manage to chase her to the kitchen. Which horrify the young assassin.

He manage to slow down and safely place the skateboard by the door and walk in and what he saw scare him.

He saw the target was eating the mountains of cookies and the chiefs were huddling in the corner.

"Um, Ruby, don't you think you had enough?" Mercury ask calmly.

Of course, Ruby look at Mercury, her eyes full of wonder and happiness that a person on a sugar rush would have and said.

"NOPE!"

"This going to be the longest day of my life." Mercury said with a sigh as he attempted to do the thinkable.

Take away the cookies.

Which lead us to now.

Mercury was tackle to a wall and sigh.

'This doesn't hurt, but this is just getting ridicules now.' Mercury though with a sigh and look around and saw Ruby was on the table, seeming to pass out.

'Oh thank heavens. She finally had a sugar crash.' Mercury happily though as he got up from the ground and shakily pick Ruby and started walking out.

"Kids are great, but they can be a handful." Mercury said as he left the kitchen, he look around and saw the board was still where he left it. He pick it up and started walking away.

"Now, where can I find the damn father." Mercury mutter to himself, he bump into someone.

"Ah excuse me, I was lost in thought." Mercury said quickly.

"No need to apologize, I was also lost in though. You wouldn't have seen a blond man with blue eyes would you?" The lady ask.

"No, I'm looking for that man myself, I have to bring him his daughter back." Mercury said with a sigh.

"You too?" The green hair lady ask.

Mercury blink and saw a little boy was hiding behind the young lady leg.

'Huh, this guy must be bad at keeping track of his kids.' Mercury though with a sigh.

"Yes, I'm Mercury Black and this little girl is Ruby." Mercury said, trying to be polite to his new lead.

"Name Arslan Altan and boy is Ren." Arslan said with a nod.

"Want to work together to find the father, cause I'm having no luck on my own." Mercury ask.

"Me neither, so working with you would be too bad I suppose." Arslan said with a sigh. She look Mercury up and down and saw the skateboard.

"That board look like my teammate Reese. Why do you have it?" Arslan ask with a frown.

"Sorry about that, I had to 'borrow' this from her to keep up with this little ball of energy. If this board wasn't near when it was, I wouldn't have keep up with Speedy here." Mercury said with a sight.

"Oh dear, Reese love that board too. She won't be too please." Arslan said with a sigh.

"I'll cross that bridge when get to it." Mercury said with a wave.

"Good luck then." Arslan said with a sigh.

"RUBY! REN! WHERE YOU TWO!?" A voice call out, the two turn to the voice and saw a blond teen looking around frantically and seem to be in a panic.

"Is that the brother?" Mercury ask.

"Must be, he too young to have these two around the same age." Arslan said.

"Well let go ask and see if we can take them back to the father." Mercury said with a sigh, really tire from his chase.

Arslan just nodded and lead the way.

"Excuse us, but are looking for these two?" Arslan ask as they got closer to the blond teen.

"Huh, Ruby! Ren! Are you two okay!?" The teen ask.

"Daddy! I'm sorry! I won't leave again!" Ren said as he let go of Arslan leg and hug Jaune, sobbing as he did so.

'DADDY!?' the two teens though in shock.

"Shh, it okay now. Your safe and that all that matters. What about Ruby, is she alright?" Jaune ask the two teens.

"Yeah, she had a sugar crash after eating all those cookies she took." Mercury said, thinking the teen was older then he look, like a certain ice-cream name lady he knew.

"Oh that great. I'm just happy she okay. I can't thank you two enough for what you did. I nearly had a breakdown." The blond said with a sigh as he hug Ren close to him and picking him up.

"No problem. Just try to keep a better eye on these two sir." Arslan said with a sigh.

"Oh no need for sir. I'm the same age around you two after all." Jaune said with a light chuckle, making the two eyes widen in shock.

'He a teen dad!' the two though in horror.

"Oh um, okay then. What your name?" Mercury ask awkwardly.

"Jaune Arc. Can you two come with me, I need to reward you both for this. And I NOT taking a no for an answer." Jaune said as he took Arslan hand and started to walk toward the dorms, Mercury follow since he had little Ruby in his arms still.

'What did I got myself rope into?' The two though with a sigh.

(Later)

The two teens were sitting on the couch in the dorms room, staring all the kids playing and some were napping as well.

"How many girls did he get with?" Mercury ask, both jealous and creep out of the game this guy had.

"I rather not know." Arslan said, thinking this Jaune guy was a sexual pig, but care enough to take responsibility. So she don't what to think.

"Sorry for the wait, I had to let everyone know the two were alright and they can come back." Jaune said as he walk in with a trait of tea and small cakes.

"Oh no problem, but why do you have some many kids?" Mercury ask.

"Funny story behind that. I can tell you if you want, but it may take a while." Jaune said with a chuckle.

"I got time." Mercury said with a shrug, taking a cup of tea and sipping it. Arslan took a cup with a polite 'thank you' and nodded.

"Well, it started a few days ago." Jaune started telling the story.

(A few mintues later)

Mercury was trying so hard not to laugh. But Arslan was chuckling like mad.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." Jaune said with a eye roll.

"Sorry, but that just too ridicules." Arslan said as she manage to control herself.

"Yeah well-" Jaune was cut off by Ren and Ruby hopping on Arslan and Mercury lap.

"Wait is it little one?" Arslan ask Ren with a confuse expression.

"Yeah, what going on squirt?" Mercury ask Ruby.

"Nothing, just wanted to say I love you big bro!" Ruby said cutely, hugging Mercury as he had a big blush on his face out of pure embarrassment.

"I wanted to say I love you mommy." Ren said shyly, making Arslan froze in shock.

...

"I love you too!" Arslan said with a squel and gulp Ren in a hug.

"Oh umm, Love you too squirt." Mercury said awkwardly as he hug Ruby tightly.

Jaune had a small smile, knowing this won't be the last of his growing 'family'.

(Later)

Mercury and Arslan left and promise to visit soon.

Mercury sigh as he walk into his dorm room and saw Cinder looking through the blueprints.

"How was your day?" Cinder ask.

"Hectic." Mercury answer.

"Nothing that can comprise our mission?" She ask kindly, but Mercury can tell it was threat.

"None." Mercury answer.

"Good, carry on." Cinder said shortly.

"Yes madam." Mercury said as he lay down on his bed.

'If her plain go through, we won't have to be here anymore. But a lot of ..people.. will.. get.. hurt..' Mercury though to himself as his eyes widen in realization.

'Ruby will be in danger is Cinder plain work!' Mercury though with a fright.

'No, of course not. Jaune will likely leave to do something around then, so he would have to take the kids with them. He may miss the festival to do so.' Mercury though to himself, trying to not let himself think about it.

'I need to sleep. Maybe that will help.' Mercury though as he close his eyes, hoping to calm down by morning.

But his dreams won't let him.

Fire was everywhere, screams could be heard in the distance.

But Mercury eyes were glue on a dead Ruby by Cinder feet. His eyes widen in shock horror.

''Why? She was just a little girl!?" Mercury demanded as he pick up the dead girl.

"She was just a castulity of my plain. So it was suspected she would die, as would all the others children and family. Now come, we need to finish this." Cinder said with a dark smirk as Mercury was still holding the dead Ruby in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Ruby. I'm so sorry your big brother couldn't protect you." Mercury sob as he cradle her in his arms.

Mercury woke up with a start, he look around the room to see everyone was asleep.

He quietly made his way out of the room and look outside.

No fire.

No scream.

And no dead Ruby.

Mercury sigh in relief and held his head as he sat down by the bench outside of his dorm.

'I can't do it. I just can't. Ruby will die and I won't ever let that happen! This what she meant to not get to close those around here. She didn't want us to get attach and turn on her if we did.' Mercury though with a sigh.

'I need to stop Cinder Fall at all cost. Not just for Ruby, bless her for showing me a better life, but those who have family and loves ones.' Mercury said as he steel himself for this.

'Cinder will kill me if she find out, but I can bring her down before that. But how?' Mercury though to himself.

He look at the office Ozpin was at, though of what Jaune told him about him becoming grandfather to the kids and smile.

'That would do, but I will need Jaune help. I can only hope Emerald be willing to help if I can her too.' Mercury though with a grimace.

'Monty, please let this work.' Mercury pray before he went back inside, nervous on what tomorrow may bring.

 **And done! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **I wasn't really sure if this will be good, but I'm sure everyone will like how I image Mercury would be if he interacted and grew close to a small Ruby.**

 **Anyway, Review and stay frosty everyone!**


End file.
